MIM capacitors include an insulator sandwiched between two metal layers, hence metal-insulator-metal or MIM. On-chip MIM capacitors are needed for a variety of applications, such as decoupling capacitors. Conventional planar MIM capacitor designs, however, consume a large chip area.
Therefore, there is a need for an MIM capacitor with increased capacitance for a given chip area.